Creepypasta the Fighters/Ben Drowned
Bio A long time ago, a gamer bought a copy of Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask from a shady old man. The game was originally owned by a kid named Ben who supposedly died by his father drowning him. However, the spirit of Ben, known as Ben Drowned, started messing with the game after the BEN file was deleted before he was able to escape and haunt other forms of technology. Powers/Weapons As a ghost, Ben can haunt various forms of technology and can mess with Video Games, creating glitches and various bugs. He usually takes on the appearance of the Elegy of Emptiness statue from Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask. Movelist Special Moves *Din's Fire - Ben creates a fireball and shoots it. *Farore's Wind - Ben teleports at a slow rate. *Nayru's Love - Ben creates a shield to deflect projectiles. *Lightning Spell - Ben raises one arm and summons a blue bolt of lightning, striking the opponent. *Needle Storm - Ben throws slim, translucent-looking needles. They can either go straight or at an angle. *Chain - Ben pulls out a long, metal chain and whips it around. *Throw - Ben drops the opponent quickly and shoulder-tackles him/her. *Reverse Throw - Ben drops the opponent quickly and shoulder-tackles him/her after teleporting behind him/her, Super Move *Majora's Mask - Ben summons Majora, who acts as a shield. Touching Majora will also injure the opponent. Creepy Finishers *Burning Shocker - Ben levitates the opponent, then sets him/her aflame whilst electrocuting him/her at the same time. *Majora's Incarnation - Ben summons Majora who takes on her incarnation form. She then attacks the opponent. Friendship *Ben plays a song on an Ocarina. Poses Intro *Ben teleports to the arena and says, "You've met with a terrible fate." Win *Ben creates some fire in one hand and then blows it out. Victory *Ben laughs then takes on his statue form. Win Quotes *"You shouldn't have done that." *"I'm glad you did that." Arcade Mode Intro *After Ben had hacked into various computers via file on the gamer’s computer, Ben found it disappointing that only a select few people would activate him. To him, it was no fun. Then, Ben had gotten word about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Ben felt this would be good so that he could hack into more computers in order to satisfy his need for excitement. Rival Reason Herobrine comes across the happy mask salesman, who he tries to kill only to be stopped by BEN. According to Herobrine, BEN hacked Minecraft once, so he challenges BEN to “Finish what they started”. Connections Both are ghosts that haunt certain video games: BEN haunts Majora’s Mask while Herobrine haunts Minecraft. They also resemble the game’s main protagonist. Transcript (Herobrine sees the happy mask salesman.) Herobrine: You are not Notch. Begone! (Herobrine tries to shoot an arrow at him but a fireball comes in and blows the arrow up. BEN enters.) Herobrine: BEN... I haven’t seen you around since that time you hacked Minecraft. What do you say you and I finish what we started? BEN: Gladly. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Ben was granted the power to corrupt multiple video games at once. Ben was happy with this. Now he could drive more people insane for fun. Soon, various reports started coming in of games acting up, accompanied by a text message: “You’ve met with a terrible fate.” Notes *Most of Ben's special moves come from Zelda's and Shiek's in Smash Bros. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters